1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the area of child seat connection systems, specifically a device which connects a child safety seat, such as that used in an automobile, to an anchor bar installed in the automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Child safety seats have been previously secured in automobiles by using the seat belts of the automobile - that is, the existing seat belts are threaded in or around the child safety seat and latched in the usual manner, ostensibly securing the safety seat to the automobile seat, and thus to the automobile itself.
Recently, the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA) mandated the use of standard anchor bars, installed in an automobile by the manufacturer, to secure child safety seats to the automobile. Correspondingly, child safety seat manufacturers are now required to provide, on their safety seats, means to engage the anchor bars installed in the automobile.
Using a simple hook connected to webbing attached to the safety seat, as a means to engage the anchor bar, has been contemplated by various child seat manufacturers. However, using a hook as a connector has several key disadvantages. Most important among these disadvantages is that it is difficult for a consumer to engage and disengage the hook from the anchor bar. A hooking and unhooking motion is required, which ordinarily would not be an insurmountable problem; however, the anchor bar is typically buried between the automobile seat cushions, and is not readily visible to a consumer. Thus, it is often difficult to maneuver the hook onto the anchor bar, and to remove it from the anchor bar.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are:
It is easy, quick, and intuitive to usexe2x80x94yet safe and secure. A simple push-in or pull-out motion is all that is necessary to engage and disengage the anchor barxe2x80x94no hooking or unhooking motions are required.
The device provides an xe2x80x9cautomaticxe2x80x9d engagement onto the anchor barxe2x80x94no buttons need to be pushed. And, it is quick and easy to releasexe2x80x94consumers can easily see and reach the release button, because it""s not hidden by the seat cushions.
The beveled anchor end of the connector, which guides the connector into place over the anchor bar, makes it easy to connect a child seat to the anchor bar.
It releases under tension more conveniently than a hook fastenerxe2x80x94that is, the webbing tension does not have to be released first.
The optional additional lock on the connector""s anchor end disables the push-button release, providing an extra measure of security.
The connector can also form the basis for a rigid-link child seat connection system, wherein the child seat is rigidly or semi-rigidly connected to the anchor bar, rather than using webbing at one end of the connector.
Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
This invention is a device which connects a child safety seat, such as that used in an automobile, to an anchor bar installed in the automobile.